Elliptic functions and integrals are used in numerous applications in engineering practice. The elliptic functions occurring frequently are the so-called Jacobi elliptic functions sn(x,k), cn(x,k), dn(x,k). The characteristic of the function sn(x,k) is similar to the sine function, while the function cn(x,k) is similar to the cosine function. For k=0, the functions sn(x,0) and cn(x,0) change into the sine function and cosine function, respectively. The value of k lies mostly in the interval [0, 0,].
Elliptic functions play a role in information and communication technology, e.g., in the design of Cauer filters, because some parameters of the Cauer filter are linked by elliptic functions. German patent reference 102 49 050.3 apparently describes a method and an arrangement for adjusting an analog filter with the aid of elliptic functions. Elliptic functions are likewise used in the two-dimensional representation, interpolation or compression of data, for example, see German patent reference 102 48 543.7.